vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Ancestor
|-|Novel= |-|Bloodlust= |-|Manga= Summary The Sacred Ancestor (神祖, Shinso) is the most ancient ruler of the Nobility and perhaps the progenitor of the entire race being the original pure blood dating back to at least to earth's creation. He also seems to have a connection to the origins of the vampire hunter D, possibly as his paternal father based upon recognition by Count Magnus Lee- one of the oldest and most powerful members of the surviving Greater Nobility. Drake known to most as the "great one" is worshiped by most Nobles as a god. In Bloodlust, D is also asked by Carmilla if he is the son of the "Vampire King", indicating this is another title by which he is referred to. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely far higher. 2-C with The Akashic Records Name: Dracula, The Sacred Ancestor Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Male Age: Likely older than the Universe Classification: Noble, Vampire, God, Progenitor of the Vampires Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= All the powers of the Nobility, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Martial Arts, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 9; The oldest vampire in existence who is a God to all nobles. The Sacred Ancestor has the same Immortality as D due to being his father and is unbound by Life and Death. He has all the Immortality Types of the Nobility, due to being the Progenitor of the entire race, being the source of their powers), Power Bestowal (Is the source of all powers held by the Nobility. He also gave Sybille Schmitz the ability to create a dream world, which can interact with reality and turn mortals into Nobles), Regeneration (High-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Existence Erasure, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7), Resurrection Negation, and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; Able to cut and sever the the fount of life from other nobles. The Fount of life is described as being a conceptual life force energy, that allows the production of life. All beings possess the ability, some to a higher degree than others), Enhanced Senses, Acausality (Types 2 and 4; Similar to D, The Sacred Ancestor is unbound by The Akashic Records.), Omnipresence, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 1) and possibly Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2; Exists as the will of the Night, and is heavily implied throughout the novels to be an omnipresent Eldritch deity on the level of The Elder God. His omnipresence would encompass the many higher dimensional realms and the nothingness within creation.), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3), Non-Corporeal, and Darkness Manipulation (The Sacred Ancestor always appears as darkness, with his mere presence giving off the intensity of a blackhole. The infinitely compacted Darkness, can crush anyone's psyche. Furthermore, D who could hit abstract dreams, non-corporeals, and non existents, was unable to affect the ancestor, resorting to forcing him into a physical form so his attacks could reach him.), Existence Erasure (Erased the 10's of millions of women he slept with to create D.), Precognition (He was able to predict D's actions and outcomes in Novel 6), Flight, Dream Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Pain Manipulation (The Sacred Ancestor came into Menda's dreams, replacing her with the mystical abstract black heart. The heart was made from the same material as dreams, and was bound to Menda's soul, making her unable to pass onto the afterlife after death. Touching the heart causes Menda's soul to feel extreme pain.), Clairvoyance and Light Manipulation (Can create residual images of the past.), Telekinesis (When Valcua threw a planet hurling towards earth, The Ancestor was able to casually redirect it.), Forcefield Creation, and Blood Manipulation (Has access to the Nobility forcefield, and can make a Bloodsphere that nullifies and absorbs attacks. Bypassing the blood sphere, requires the sacrifice of one's life force.), Resurrection (Can resurrect himself, as well as others who have died from Nobles.), Astral Projection, Dimensional Travel, Healing (If he wills it, his mere presence can cause even non-living things to heal on a spiritual level.), Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, and Creation (Created the Extradimensional dungeon, King Minotaur's Labyrinth, and Valcua Two.), BFR (Forced D out of King Minotaur's Labyrinth, moving him out of the space of the universe.), Sealing and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Sealed The Elder God after a year of stalemate, and put his army into another dimension so they could defend against The Elder God, should he ever escape.), Causality Manipulation (Opened the gates of The Elder God's Fortress), Petrification (Turned The Elder God's 6 Knights into stone.), Magma Manipulation, Absolute Zero (Can instantly freeze his opponent down to Absolute Zero, even when they are covered in Magma.), Fate Manipulation (By merely willing it, The Sacred Ancestor caused the events of Tyrant's Stars, as well as White Devil Mountain. His power to write Fate with his will alone is able to affect D, despite the latter being immune to the Akashic Records.), Soul Manipulation (Can turn Souls into dust with a simple gesture.), Size Manipulation (When projecting himself he can grow into a 10,000 feet tall giant.), Black Magic and Water Manipulation (Has complete mastery over the Dark Arts of Water Sorcery.), Biological Manipulation (Genetically altered Iriya), Empowerment (Empowered Grand Duke Dorleac to the point he could survive attacks from a Full Vampire D.), Possession (Could leave parts of his soul in Dorleac's castle, and posses both Stanza and Strider.), Information Analysis, Clairvoyance, Mind Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation Via The-All-Seeing-Eye (The Eye in the Palm created by him, can let him know everything about his victim, including his location and actions. The Ancestor can also control said actions and prevent them from happening.), Resistance to Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (No one except for a chosen few may sense his presence, and can only be seen if he wills it.), Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (A mere aspect of his Will made up a gate of Infinite Thickness within the Astral Realm.), Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Empathic Manipulation, (Can resist the effects of D's aura.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, and Information Analysis, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Life Manipulation, and Death Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Soul Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Body Puppetry, and Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Like D, The Sacred Ancestor is missing from The Akashic Records, making him immune to it's power.), likely resists the powers of The Elder God |-|Akashic Records=Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; The Akashic Records act as a primordial force and governs all creation, past, present, and future. Everything within the greater Multiverse exists within the Records as stated by Matthew who was going to erase the world using the records. The Records can erase anyone on a Conceptual level to the point even their memory is wiped out from everyone who knew the individual.), Reality Warping (Users can warp Reality to their desired image.), Space-Time Manipulation (The Records contain and can change all space-time within the multiverse.), Law Manipulation (Users are able to change the immutable Laws of Reality to however they see fit.), Causality Manipulation (Users can rewrite events without creating any paradox, such as D when he rewrote their entire journey so that Sue and Matthew worked with Braujou and Miranda to slay Valcua and live a happy life as per their mother's wishes, without knowing who D is, or getting affected by Valcua.), Fate Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (Users can rewrite or change their fate and destiny as per their will.), Information Manipulation, and Information Analysis (The Akashic Records hold information over everything that was, would, is, could, and will be.) Power Nullification (User can negate or nullify power, as shown when Valcua negated Subterranean energy.), Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (The Non-Existent Realms within Undead Island are a part of the Records and are subject to it's power. Furthermore the Records can erase individuals and the memory of them on a conceptual level, as shown in the case of Kima.), Clairvoyance (Users can become completely aware of everything in all of creation, past, present, and future.), Precognition (The Records hold all futures of Space-Time in creation, making users aware of the future.), Life Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Users can rewrite their own death and bring themselves back to life as shown when Valcua crushed a part of the fog that recorded his death and rewrote it so that could resurrect. The Records can also inflict death onto others however they wish.), Attack Reflection (Valcua used the records to reflect D's own attack back onto himself.), Pain Manipulation (With use of the records, Valcua was able to inflict immense pain onto Lefty.), Soul Manipulation (The Astral Realm is subject to The Akashic Records.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation (The 4th Dimension itself as well as all the countless pocket realms within creation are apart of the Records.), Power Mimicry (Users can gain access to every kind of power from past, present, and future in all creation as shown when Valcua gained ultra-highspeed Telepathy from an extraterrestrial life-form in a different Galaxy, and when he gained Immortality from a different alien race light years away in the past while still being in the present.), Body Puppetry, and Mind Manipulation (The Records can take control of a person's mind and body. Valcua was even going to use this ability, however D was capable of resisting it.), Dream Manipulation (Dreams are also apart of the Records, and D was capable of even using it to enter Sue's dreams in the future.), Quantum Manipulation (Has control over the Dirac Sea.) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely far higher (Stronger than the likes of D, created many Universes in the past. The Sacred Ancestor was able to fight The Elder God for a full year in a constant stalemate). Many of his attacks ignore conventional durability. Low Multiverse level with Akashic Records (They contain the means to read/change the past, present, and future of the entire universe and creation in general, which includes multiple Universes) Speed: Omnipresent (Is an all encompassing Deity. Fought with The Elder God, who is stated to exist "everywhere". The Ancestor himself is also stated to be Omnipresent on Volume 28.), Immeasurable with The Akashic Records Lifting Strength: Likely Immeasurable (Is an omnipresent being that encompasses fourth dimensional planes. Should be far stronger than D, and could casually wave off a hurling planet with Telekinesis.) Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely far higher Durability: At least Universe level+, likely far higher Stamina: Likely Limitless (Could fight the Elder God for a full year. Should scale above D who can draw energy from the Astral Realm which is an infinite plane) Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: * Nobility Force Field: The Nobility's force fields draw on the power that moves the Milky Way. It is activated through a thought based device. Valcua stated that this forcefield was the only thing that could stave off his Particle Cannon. Intelligence: Supergenius (Nobles are by nature extremely intelligent, not only in their ability to manipulate or execute military tactics, but also their highly advanced technology. The nobility have invented technology such as an android who can hold a pocket reality full of stars, machines that can cure previously impossible to cure diseases, machines that can turn their physical forms into gases or illusions, ships capable of Massively FTL+ travel, machines that can cover the universe in darkness over time, coffins with infinite sized dimensions and many traps, Mobius Books and the Blood Fountain, as well as much more. The nobility were also capable of predicting fate with 100% accuracy through purely mathematics) Nigh-Omniscient via The Akashic Records. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blood Sphere: A bloodsphere the size of a coin, Valcua gained access to this ability when he fused with Valcua Two. The sphere acts as a forcefield, negating and absorbing any attack targeting the user. The only way to bypass it was to sacrifice one's own life force. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Vampires Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magma Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Life Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Mysterious Characters